


don't blink (you might miss it)

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop, Schmoopy Sides, i worte this in 3 hours and I REGRET NOTHING, lots of cow eyes, neither logan nor virgil actually have any lines theyre just in the background, the sunshine ship, why did it take me so long to write some royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Patton makes a teensy mistake while he’s not paying attention. Roman is delighted.





	don't blink (you might miss it)

If Roman had ever been more content than he was at this moment, he could not think of it off the top of his head.

It was rarely quiet in the mindscape; and Roman didn’t mind that. Creativity thrived in just a little bit of chaos, and between Logan’s constant deluge of facts, Virgil’s near-constant monitoring of Thomas’s surroundings, Patton’s running perky commentary and Roman’s own room-filling personality, peace was a rare commodity for them.

Which made moment’s like this even more precious.

A lazy morning – even Logan had ceased his harping on the schedule in favor of curling on the couch with a book – no perfect posture in sight. Virgil was laying on the remainder of the couch, his head near Logan and his eyes glued to something on his phone. At some point Logan’s free hand had found it’s way to Virgil’s hair; Virgil was clearly trying not to press into it like a great lazy tomcat.

But Roman was firmly of the belief that he had the best seat in the house.

He had one knee pulled up with a notebook propped on it; he had given up actually writing anything productive in favor of doodling pictures in the margins. Like Virgil with Logan, Patton sat next to him, but while Virgil was doing his level best to pretend he wasn’t soliciting affection, Patton had pressed the entire side of his body up against Roman’s. His head was tucked into Roman’s neck, his knees curled up so he was halfway in Roman’s lap, and Roman couldn’t have been any happier with his status as a body pillow

One day he was going to work up the courage to actually do something about this. Something amazing, a grand gesture worthy of Patton’s affection, but for now he was content to sit and bask in Patton’s presence.

Patton’s attention was taken up entirely by the loop of string in his hands, and it wasn’t long before Roman’s was arrested as well, notebook ignored, his eyes settling on the twisting of Patton’s mesmerizing fingers.

A teacup, a Jacob’s ladder, a fishnet, a broom…

Patton glanced up at the clock, started, and let the loops slide out between his fingers.

“I think it’s about lunchtime,” he said, and his voice, perky as ever, had still kept some of the subdued atmosphere, “Does anybody have any requests?”

A chorus of negative noise came back, and Patton shrugged. He pulled himself out from under Roman’s arm, and Roman immediately felt cold with the loss of him.

“I’ll just see what we have a figure it out as I go!” Patton said happily.

Roman’s arm hadn’t quite fallen back down to the couch, so when Patton turned back to him Roman assumed Patton was going to hug him.

That is not what happened.

Patton did lean in, but he didn’t stop at hugging distance, didn’t stop at all until his face was right there and before Roman could ask what on earth was happening Patton had pressed their lips together and Roman had swallowed any words he might have had.

Patton’s mouth was sweet and a little sticky – the pancakes they’d had for breakfast lingering. Roman thought absurdly for a moment of fairy wine, something smooth as syrup and magically addictive.

Roman didn’t even have the time to compose himself and kiss Patton back before Patton was padding his way to the kitchen, humming absently and looking completely unruffled.

He certainly didn’t look like someone who had planted one on someone he wasn’t even dating.

Roman saw frantic movement out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned Logan was scrambling, uncharacteristically frenzied. He sprang to his feet, obviously trying to be as quiet as possible, and dragged Virgil up with him by the hood of his jacket.

Virgil, who had apparently missed what just happened, made an indignant noise, but Logan cut him off with a flail of his hand. He leaned in and whispered something in Virgil’s ear.

Virgil’s confused expression gave way to a gleeful smirk, and he made a mocking kissing motion in Roman’s direction. Roman felt his face go puce.

Logan sighed and started to pull Virgil away towards their rooms, making a series of complicated gestures at Roman towards Patton. Roman could only imagine Logan was trying to give him some kind of instruction, but the nuance was lost on him.

As Virgil and Logan disappeared up the stairs – and Roman could have sworn he heard Virgil giggle – Roman looked into the kitchen.

Patton had, miraculously, missed this entire exchange. Roman couldn’t see what he was doing, but he could hear the rasps and clicks of a knife against vegetables and cutting board. Patton looked peaceful, content. He looked happy and soft and gentle and- and he’d kissed Roman.

And didn’t even notice.

Something warm as a star and twice as bright was flaring in Roman chest; he felt giddy, so happy he might burst with it, and by the time he came back to himself he had no idea how long he’d been staring at Patton with a ludicrous grin on his face.

Patton had been so comfortable kissing Roman – found it so natural – that he’d done it entirely unaware, without thinking about it for a moment, and Roman had thought he couldn’t be any more in love with Patton than he already was but Patton had gone and proven him delightfully, beautifully wrong.

Patton finally seemed to feel the eyes on him and looked up. When he saw Roman, turned around and kneeling on the couch, grinning at him with a look that could only be described as reverent, he instantly flushed petal-pink.

“R-Roman,” he giggled, a little nervously. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Roman just smiled even wider.

Patton giggled again, turning his face away. “Roman! You’re staring!”

“I think I will never grow tired of looking at you,” Roman sighed.

Patton giggled again, the blush darkening, and he shook his head and turned around.

Roman climbed off the couch and quietly made his way around to the kitchen, leaning against the doorway and drinking in the Patton’s presence.

“You really have no idea?” Roman asked, still grinning.

Patton jumped a little, then smiled a little quizzically.

“No idea about what?” he asked.

Roman bit his lip, but nothing was going to make that much difference to the grin on his face.

“What?” insisted Patton, laughing slightly.

“Patton,” said Roman, “Did you just kiss me?”

Patton look incredulous for a moment, and then his eyes went glassy with thought, and then comprehension dawned, his mouth falling open and his hands going up to his mouth.

“Oh my goodness I did,” breathed Patton, and his voice held notes of both embarrassment and delight.

“You did,” laughed Roman, and he could no longer restrain himself from whisking Patton into his arms and swinging him around. Patton let out a delighted squeal that turned into peals of laughter as Roman showered his face with kisses.

He ended his barrage at Patton’s lips, kissing him again and again, each one longer than the last, until Patton let out a muffled note that made Roman’s toes curl and they broke apart with a gasp.

“Well then,” said Patton a little breathlessly.

“You started it,” said Roman, ecstatic.

Patton’s face fell, just a bit, even though he was still clearly overjoyed.

“I’m sorry, I know you wanted it to be a special thing,” he said.

Roman gave him a puzzled look.

“You’re, you know, all about romance,” said Patton, “i just… figured you wanted something more than a kiss on the living room couch,”

“Patton,” Roman laughed a little, “You could kiss me in a pit of scorpions and it would be perfect. Any kiss with you is perfect,”

Patton’s smile grew even wider, turning a little tremulous. “Oh, you-” he pushed at Roman’s shoulder a little, “Stop, don’t be silly. It’s grown-up talk time,”

“On my honor as a certified adult, I would kiss you surrounded by dragons and snakes-” he renewed his onslaught of kisses on Patton’s face and was rewarded with the musical sound of Patton’s giggles, “-and gorgons and lions and all manner of creepy-crawlies-”

“Roman!” Patton giggled shrilly at a particularly nibbly kiss to his neck.

“In the coldest dungeon, in the darkest forest, in the shadow of death itself I could kiss you and feel no fear-”

Patton seemed to decide he couldn’t handle another word, because he hooked his elbow around Roman’s neck and dragged him into a kiss as syrupy-sweet as the first.

Roman pulled Patton as close as he could, and decided he was going to spend as much time as possible making up for not kissing back the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm at tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com if you wanna come scream about sanders sides with meeeeeee


End file.
